Daddy, I'm Distorted
by Souja O
Summary: Living without Daddy can leave you... twisted. Finding out your Mom is remarried and you have two half siblings can leave you... Distorted
1. That Little

Chapter 1: All Hail…?

_Disclaimer__: If I owned Sonic, most of the fan fictions here would have their own comic or T.V. show by now…. Thankfully I don't own Sonic._

**--0—**

"_A measure of relief came when King Shadow married the much beloved Queen Sally…,"_

"Yeah right," a surly citizen scoffed as she passed by a store window, "whose saying."

"_Guardian Knuckles, head o f the E.S.T and the Chaotix and newly appointed guardian Lara-Su led an invasion…,"_

"Another thing to make my life miserable," she murmured again. The T.V. continued on and on again.

"_Our New King. Tomorrow all of Mobius…," _the screen changed to a picture of King Sonic, Queen Sally and two little babies in blankets.

"What?" she yelled outraged, "That little…,"

"What do you have against the royal family? Huh?" the Mobian looked down to see a pathetic cross breed of human and Mobian, "What 'id they do huh?" The female brought her leg back and kicked the infant in the stomach, making it run and cry to its mother.

"How could you do that to a little child?" she screeched, "Police!"

"Next time keep your little hybrid on a leash," she replied nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders, "If you excuse me, I have somewhere to go." she whispered two words that sounded like chaos control and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"Idiots," she sighed under her breath. She had reappeared on top of a large building. People pointed at her as she walked closer to the edge, she could almost clearly hear someone yell 'Oh No! Someone call the fire department, anything! She's going to jump!' She pulled her black hood lower over her eyes and smirked cynically, _if you say so_. She jumped sky diver style of the building, her hands in her pockets. She could still see them scrambling to get something to catch her with,_ and…. Stop_. She stepped on the building windows as if she were skipping then stopped and hung on the side of the building long enough for most of them to mouth out the words 'What the-?', 'Oh My-' or 'Holy-'. She smirked again, showing her pointed teeth and sprung off the building, leaving a spiraling gust of wind behind her before disappearing again.

"That made me feels better, "she sighed as she kicked off her boots. She saw a picture of her father and 'Queen' Sally. "You on the other hand…"

**--- END---**

_I finally got my computer Working! .... For a while I thought I'd never be able to post this._


	2. Doppel Sisters

Chapter 2: Oh Brother dear, meet all our sisters.

_Chappie Summary__: The figurette finds her cross dimensional siblings. Not the ones that you'd expect because they're all goody two shoes. ONWARDS!_

"Darn it." Oh, mom's home, "Darn it! Why'd you do something as stupid as that?" She must have heard of my little escapade.

I shrugged and continued eating my cheerios. My 'mom' made her way over to me, cussing about some tool at work, laughing about something else, worrying 'bout uncle Manic and finally, "Why'd you do it?" Ah, the fateful question. I temporarily regretted not thinking of a better lie when I answered,

"It was a hybrid. Do you know how high in rabies those things are?" she laughed, but only temporarily because right after she got this look that screeched 'I don't have enough time for you to blah, blah, blah' so I put on my hood and stepped into my boots effortlessly and listened to them lock themselves in place, like they'd been designed.

She stopped and flicked her cherry blossom pink hair from her mouth, then closed her eyes and shook her head with disappointment. Meanwhile, I braced myself for rant #3: responsibility. She began with something about how she wouldn't have done that and then something else about something then finally, and I liked this part most, the _good_ I did by doing that. Then she noticed my boots.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hesitated and decided I didn't need to lie… this time. She gave me that expectant look mothers' always seem to have and 'hipped' herself. "So, you gonna tell me?" _Of course I will, just not this month, moment, or time period_.

"Just goin' out," a pretty casual start, "gonna head over to Vix's," she looked interested, I knew mentioning my goodie-two-shoes son of a dog (literally, he's a cat and he hates to be reminded of this) friend would help my case. She nodded approvingly.

"Be safe. Kay?" whenever she said that, with her face full of confidence that I'd stick to my word, it sort of stung, lying to her and all, "And stay out of trouble." By 'trouble' she meant stay away from the palace. I didn't answer; I just headed out the door.

* * *

The figure headed out to the darkened forest. She felt the wind as it blew straight through her frizzy auburn hair; an unfortunate trait from that monster that was her true mother. The flickies and bees flew on, each minding their own business. It reminded her of her dearly misunderstood father.

_Papa? _

_Run away. Sandy! Now!_

The words were engraved in her memory. The words from the day her true mother earned a child's hate, the very hardest to earn. It'd been what, five years now? The palace was her home too. She ought to pay a little visit to the necks of her siblings… No. She had class. Killing innocent family was not class.

Unless that family happened to be an undeserving queen. Only then was it class.

She casually reached into her pocket and brought out a crumpled sheet of manila paper.

_On the Topic of doppelgangers_, It started, _There are many kinds of them. An example is Scourge, the doppelganger of Mobius's hero Sonic the Hedgehog. When doppel's, as we call them, meet they aren't necessarily going to be exactly the same, or even good for that matter. In fact, there is a very high possibility that one might not exist as them in an alternate universe. An ultimate good might just be another normal, or an ultimate evil._ And that's where she stopped, not because it was finished but because her ears picked up on something very interesting.

"HYA!" she summoned a chaos spear, only to be greeted with one back. She looked at her attacker, a small, obviously peeved echidnahog. Typical boy clothing, a vest, showing a small tuft of pink fur the only thing showing over the mass amounts of bandages around his torso, _probably why he's so peeved_, oversized shorts and sandals. She retracted the spear with ease. "What is it you want little boy?" the echidnahog advanced on her.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted! Are you aware?" Figurette _(you like? ; D) _scoffed and went on with her jog, only to be stopped by a tall light olive lynx.

"Pardon our sister," _Our? Sister?_ "Her name is Mira- Su," she pointed at the short attacker who was yelling at a pigmy bear, "And mine is Militia Invented Capital Advanced Hardware or, M.I.C.A.H if you prefer." Figurette broke away from her and continued on her trek to no where. "We have heard of your dilemma!" she called as she tailed her close behind. Figurette scoffed in annoyance, her only dilemma happened when she bumped into her stupid, pretty boy, royal pain in the butt twin brother, "we can help you get revenge." Figurette stopped in her tracks; so they did know. She folded her arms in anticipation, "we can help you get revenge for father. Your father. My father. Our father." she seemed awfully attached to this 'our' term, "Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Who the Chaos are you?" Figurette felt fear and anger at the same time. Anger that they'd dare utter her father's name in such an uncaring way, and fear for what they might reply.

"_In fact, there is a very high possibility that one might not exist as them in an alternate universe._ Remember?" she uttered in a scary, unmobian way, "You call us doppelgangers, but we wish to be like your biological sisters." She put both hands on each of her shoulders, then finally put one on each, "welcome to Project Screech." she said finally and dropped a card into her palm. Embedded on it was her name. Her original name, not the one that ended with 'Rose'.

_Sandra Leona Acorn_.

**Yay update!**

**Sandra Leona Acorn… You wouldn't believe the headache I went through to pick that name… **

**Hope its not too short or anything! And yeah, she has the same mindset as Lien-Da (refer to the 30 yrs in the Future arc in Sonic universe). If you don't get it then here's a brief explanation:**

**Lien- Da is only after the adults because they've lost their 'innocence'. The children however are too young and haven't done a thing. If she were to come again then she would have something against them BTW.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone… ;w;**


End file.
